


Valentine's in Hyrule

by Blasphemous_Oasis



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemous_Oasis/pseuds/Blasphemous_Oasis
Summary: Love is in the air in Hyrule! The royal knight, Link, is anxious to ask the woman of his dreams, Princess Zelda, to a ball celebrating the holiday! Will he chicken out, despite being the embodiment of courage? Or will he get a helpful nudge by a somewhat good friend?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Valentine's in Hyrule

Link's heart was pounding in his chest. His pupils were dilated, and he felt sweaty. But unlike most times his fight or flight was activated, it was in the heat of battle against some monstrosity. Today, he was full of adrenaline because it was Valentine's Day! While together with the champions by their side and the kingdom of Hyrule at their back, they had managed to defeat the Calamity with Terrako's help, this was still arguably the most nerve wracked he'd been. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved the princess. Zelda was gorgeous, bright, driven, almost annoyingly stubborn, and a thief. For she had stolen his heart.

After that fateful day, Link and Zelda had had a new dynamic. While they were ordinarily never apart due to the king's orders in the past, they never really stopped. It had been nearly a month before he was officially deemed to be her royal protector. Everything before that had been.. Link wasn't sure. He told himself that if Zelda told him to go back for new orders he would, but the next morning she had addressed him like usual, and they went about their day.

Link slumped his shoulders and looked out to the view of Castle Town before him. The king had called for an extravagant ball to celebrate the holiday, and here he was, too nervous to ask the princess if he may attend with her. The flowers he had picked and bundled in the same fashion he did his arrows were set to the side, he had nearly crushed them in his nervous grip.

While he was certain of his own feelings, the normally easy to read princess had been acting as usual around him. Sure, Zelda always smiled at him as warm as the sun when she saw him. And maybe she always asked for his opinion about things, even if he had no understanding of the topic. But, maybe she was just being friendly? He set his elbows on the window sill, calloused hands rubbing at his face.

A knock interrupted the jumbled mess that was his thoughts.

"Come in." He called out.

Impa silently stepped into his quarters and stopped at the state of it. She knew Link had been raised as a knight since birth, but this place was a mess. The desk reserved for documents was covered in weapons in various stages of maintenance, and the unmade bed was covered in many different articles of clothing.

"I see you've kept busy, Sir Link." Impa remarked with a critical eye, which narrowed at the sight of the flowers.

"Just Link, please.." he muttered and turned back to the window.

He nearly jumped when Impa appeared next to him suddenly, her amber eyes watching the the view with him for a few moments before she spoke.

"The ball is tonight."

"So it would seem."

While they had never been particularly close before, after the events of the Calamity, Link and Impa had what some might consider a begrudging friendship. They both cared deeply for the princess, even going as far as to march into the Korok Forest and slay hordes of enemies to get fruits for a fruitcake. But they rarely saw eye to eye. Impa was born and raised to be a Sheikah and a royal attendant to the princess, while Link was raised to be a knight. A career politician, and a soldier trying to come to an agreement on how to keep their charge safe and happy.

"Lady Mipha will be attending." Impa quietly added, with a tone of bitterness. "If you intend to, speak, with her, I suggest you do it after her and Zelda exchange pleasantries." Her eyes drifted to the flowers again.

Link stilled. He wasn't trying to ask Mipha, but if he told her that, she would know his intentions with Zelda. At least she would kill him quickly, she was a model Sheikah after all. His hands gripped the window sill. He was prepared for the consequences. If he told Impa and she disapproved, then it would just be another notch to add to their long list of disagreements.

"They're not for Mipha." Link steeled his voice as best he could. "They're for Zelda."

The ninja glanced at the knight. She turned to face him, eyes searching him as though trying to examine his very soul.

"You intend to court the princess? The heart of our kingdom and goddess reborn? It's scandalous to say the least, one of her protectors falling for her." she spoke softly, with a neutral tone, considering the circumstances.

Link didn't waver. All these rules and expectations could rot with Ganon. He loved her, and nothing would stand in his way. He just hoped Impa wouldn't hate him for his admission, he still respected her a great deal.

"Yes I do. If she would have me." His voice was steadfast and full of conviction. There was no doubt in his mind that he would do anything for Zelda, even lay down his life for her.

The stoic Sheikah stared for a few more moments before a gentle smile formed on her face.

"She might, you should ask her before someone else does. Although I think you're one of the few people dumb enough to proposition not only royalty, but a Goddess."

Link gave her an appreciative look, deciding to ignore the backhanded portion of that compliment.

"You're probably right.. Thank you, Impa."

He grabbed the flowers and quickly made his way to the doors. They had barely opened an inch when Impa called out to him.

"Link! Wait!"

Impa sighed softly and moved over to him, brushing some stray fibers off his champion tunic. He watched her quizzically. In truth, she was worried for him. She knew Zelda had been harboring affection for her knight for awhile now, but this was unprecedented. Still, if they were willing to fight for it, so was she.

"I wish you the best of luck, Link. Sure, you're dense, a glutton, and sleep in a lot." His hopeful face was quickly turning into a grimace. "But, you care for her, and I know you'll protect her with your life and make her happy. I'm.. I'm glad it's you." She admitted with a supportive pat on his chest before shoving him out of the room. "Now go ask her, I'll tell everyone that she's not to be disturbed right now."

He shot her a grin before making his way to Zelda's chambers. The guards along the way didn't even blink at Link's presence. There were very few that dared disturb the princess, especially after her powers awakened.

The door to Zelda's chambers was a sight he had grown quite familiar with. He had spent many hours standing guard infront this door and waiting for the princess to go about her day. But today, he could hardly bring himself to even knock. He raised and lowered his hand several times, taking a quiet inhale then knocking several times.

"Princess" He called out firmly, trying to hide the emotion in his voice, a practice he had mastered quite well. "It's me, Link."

"Just one moment!" She answered back.

The sound of her voice and her cute accent had his heart beating a bit quicker. Hearing her had driven home just how real this was. There was a rustling of papers, a gasp and sound of pencils scattering on the floor, then steps to the door. The hinges creaked as Princess Zelda stood in all her glory, golden hair as perfect as ever, and a kind smile.

"Good afternoon, Sir Link. Is there a matter you wish to discuss?" She questioned politely.

In the past, she may have snapped at him for disturbing her. He hadn't realized she had spoken, staring into her emerald eyes.

"Oh! Uhm." He cleared his throat, hiding the flowers behind his back in his other hand. "There is. May I come in? It's a private matter."

She stood to the side, gesturing in towards her chambers.

"Apologies for the mess, I wasn't expecting company." Zelda said quietly, a hint of embarrassement seeping into her words.

The room was spotless in comparison to his own. The bed was neatly made, and aside from a few research notes and pencils on the floor, the rest was sparkling clean. Right, a mess. He prayed she never saw the inside of his chambers without a full day's notice. He momentarily considered the thought he would be praying to her regardless, reborn Goddess and such before finding her staring at him expectantly.

"Princess." She straightened up at her title, he was certain she could hear the rapid beating of his heart. "I know this is.. incredibly unprofessional and highly inappropriate of me. But, you're an incredibly beautiful, and amazing woman. Without you, Hyrule is worse off and I wanted to tell you that I've had feelings for you for quite some time. Would you allow me to accompany you to the ball?"

He silently pulled out the bouquet of flowers behind his back, anxiously gripping them a bit tighter. The princess stared up at him with wide eyes, which flickered between the flowers and his face. The flowers faltered in his hands, lowering an inch at her lack of response. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, Zelda jolted, as if just now realizing she wasn't speaking.

"Link! I.." She trailed off before stepping closer, placing her soft delicate hands on his own. Her teeth dug into the bottom of her lip, mind racing at how to recite the speech she had been writing for him before he arrived. She didn't remember a single word.

His mind was trying to analyze her every movement, from the way her brows furrowed, to how her arms were now behind his head and she was closing the distance between them. Wait. Link's eyes nearly bulged when the princess pulled his head down, pressing her lips firmly against his own.

Link closed his eyes, returning the kiss to the best of his limited knowledge. He tilted his head to further their kiss, arms moving around her waist to pull her closer. She was incredibly soft and warm to the touch, and the smell of her floral perfume, and what he was fairly certain was guardian oil, was an oddly fitting and perfect scent for Zelda. She was the first to pull back, quietly panting an inch from his lips after their kiss.

"I'm sorry.." She mumbled softly.

Zelda moved a hand to his chest to settle him when she felt him tense up and look at her in alarm.

"It's okay, I don't regret kissing you, nor am I going to reject you! Quite the opposite in fact." She took in a deep breath before continuing. "I feel the same way, Link. I had written this whole paper about my feelings and.. I realized it didn't matter. All that matters is that when I see you, my heart skips a beat. And that all I could think about was kissing those stupid handsome lips before I lost my mind."

Link sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks felt like they were on fire at her words, but he could relate to every thing she just said.

"So, will you accom-"

Zelda cut him off with another kiss.

"Of course. However, the ball doesn't start for a few more hours. We can maybe fit a few more kisses in, unless you don't want to?"

Sure, Impa may be right that he was a bit dense at times, but not dense enough to even consider saying no. Without another word, he delicately set the flowers on her desk then turned back around to take her hands into his own, Zelda quickly intertwining their fingers. She shot him an innocent smile then suddenly leaned back, pulling him onto her bed before cupping his cheeks and pulling him into another fierce kiss, both of them eager to show just how much they've had to kept their true emotions hidden.

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably asking yourself, ain't this a bit late for Valentine's Day? and yes. It is.
> 
> But! Regardless, I hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter for Ghostly Devotion and I assure you, I do not intend to stop writing. If anything, I have more fanfic ideas than ever.
> 
> I'm sorry it's taken this long to update. I started writing December 15th of last year, and wrote almost a 3-4k chapter a day until like January 7th. I burnt myself out badly and beat myself up for not writing every day.
> 
> Nevertheless, my love for writing is not gone, and I will be writing more, thank you all for the kind words and requests for me to continue. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy my writing so much when I wasn't even sure if I should start in the first place.
> 
> Have a great day and you'll be hearing from me again! I promise! Unless I die, then, whoops.


End file.
